Miraculous One Shots
by Spooklings
Summary: A variety of short stories combined into a series of one shots. The stories will range from romance to action to angst, so prepare for a feels trip.
1. Heartbreak

"Chat… I miss you." Ladybug said, taking a slow step towards him.

He stood near the edge of the building, spine stiff and unmoving. His muscles were locked in place, his blonde locks falling into his eyes. His teeth bared.

"Don't say you miss me when it's your fault I'm gone." He growled.

Ladybug flinched, her mouth opening with no sound coming out. She reached towards him, her fingers grasping at the open air. The air was freezing. It rattled in her dry lungs and swirled in her empty stomach. Chat Noir wasn't just her partner. He felt like home. She knew that. But that home never used to feel this cold. She met his eyes for only a moment, and in that brief contact she saw it. The pain, the heartbreak, the fury all brimming in those big eyes. She forced herself to look away, her chest squeezing tightly.

"You know what?" He stared at the street below them, bent over the railing. He was speaking to the lights below. "I'm not sorry. I don't take it back."

"I thought we were just gonna be friends." Ladybug tried again, taking another step. He visibly clenched the railing tighter in his gloved hands. His muscles flexed and he refused to look at her.

"I can't handle it!" He cried out, voice shattering into a million pieces. The sound fell as he continued. "I can't keep my feelings all bottled up like you. Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for me?"

Ladybug felt her heart sting as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Chaton-"

" **Stop**. Just… Stop." He shook his head. "I can't do this. I can't."

Chat Noir was clinging to the railing like his life depended on it. As if when he let go, he would go flying off into oblivion. His eyes shimmered in the city lights with tears.

"I can't help it. I-" Chat finally managed to bring his eyes up to meet Ladybug's. "I can't stop loving you. No matter how much I try."

"I never meant to hurt you, kitty." Ladybug met his gaze as best she could. "I'm sorry, Chat, please. You mean so much to me. I love you, Chaton. I love you, but not the way you want me to. And I'm sorry-"

"Who." Chat interrupts with ice. "Who is it?"

"Chat-"

"WHO?!" Chat bellows with such force, Ladybug is left stunned. His tail flicks back and forth behind him. His ears are slicked back.

"Adrien… Adrien Agreste." Ladybug murmurs.

Chat stumbles backwards, his walls instantly crumbling. Ladybug moves towards him, but he stops her with a raised hand. He's grabbing his chest and coiling in on himself. His voice is thick and full of pain as he speaks.

"You love Adrien?"

"Yes. I really do, my kitty." Ladybug says as softly as she can.

Chat gives a choked sob, sending jolts through her chest at her partner's agony.

"What… What does he have… That I don't?" He asks.

"It's not like that-"

"Answer me." Chat snaps.

"I-I met him, and at first, I thought he was stuck-up like Chloe… But I learned how truly kind and open-hearted he was. And I fell in love with him for who he was." Ladybug watched as Chat's eyes danced across the rooftop, unable to focus.  
"He's better than me, is that it? Is that why you chose Adrien over me?" Chat asked quietly.

"Chat… No."

"I'm done." His voice was hauntingly hollow. "Plagg, claws in."

Ladybug slammed her eyelids shut as a green flash exploded before her. She felt her stomach drop as two hands grasped her forearms.

"Chat Noir, _please_ don't do this... " Ladybug begged.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough." His voice was so gentle and broken.

His hands took her own, opened her palm and dropped something cold and small into it.

"Even though you broke my heart… I will never stop loving you." He whispered in her ear, before his hands left her skin and nothing was left but the howling wind over Paris.

"Chat?" Ladybug called into the night, her eyes still closed.

By the time she opened them, her partner had disappeared. She reluctantly looked in her hand to find his silver ring left in it.


	2. Flooded

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews- they really inspire me to write more! This is just a reminder that this is a one-shot collection, and none of the stories are related. IF, a story gets special attention, I may add a part 2 or write a fanfiction based around it. I love you guys! Thanks for reading and enjoy the one-shot!**

 **This one-shot came to me in a dream, and I knew I had to flesh it out. All of my work is unedited, as I'm a full-time student and don't have a lot of time to edit and so forth. So please forgive my grammar :)**

* * *

The room was slowly beginning to fill with water. Chat Noir stood pressed against the door, his teeth grinding as he pushed fruitlessly against the steel. The battle had been short lived against the akuma. After Ladybug departed to recharge her kwami, the akuma overpowered Chat and forced him into the small kitchen. It turned out, his classmate Marinette was hiding there. She seemed surprised as he came barreling through, the akuma sealing the doors with ice before shooting water through the ventilation system. The water seeped through the vents, easily coating the floor in ankle-deep water.

Marinette was standing on the countertop, attempting to stuff her jacket into the vents. Her face was twisted in concentration and focus. Chat took a moment to admire her courage before returning to pounding on the door. He couldn't force it open.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir roared, using his last resort. His hand was inflamed with the destructive energy. Marinette paused what she was doing, watching with hope shining in her eyes.

He slammed his palm into the door, feeling the metal splinter under his force and fall apart. The door crumpled to the ground. Chat's stomach dropped. A wall of ice was behind the door. The akuma anticipated his power. His ring beeped as if mocking his fate.

Marinette grunted as she stuffed her jacket deeper into the vent. The water kept coming, pouring through the gaps and drenching her. The water was rising quicker. It was up to his knees.

Chat Noir began to claw at the ice. The room was flooding and there wasn't any way out. He would have to recharge Plagg and try to cataclysm the ice. That was the only option. If only his Lady was with them. She would know what to do.

"I have to detransform and get my cataclysm again," Chat glanced at Marinette. She was stuffing miscellaneous items in the vents attempting to clog it. The water kept pushing it out. "You're going to have to close your eyes."

Marinette looked at him, then back to the vent before nodding. She stepped away from the mini-waterfall and crouched down on the counter. Her eyes shut. Chat would have to trust her not to peek.

"Plagg, claws in." He commanded.

The light burst through the kitchen, reflecting off the dark water. Plagg flew away, crossing his arms.

"Real mess you got yourself into, huh?" The kwami teased.

"Just recharge." Adrien grumbled, reaching into his pocket and shoving a chunk of camembert towards him.

"I could always cataclysm the ice." Plagg took the cheese and chewed ferociously into it.

"Yeah, maybe if you could control it. Or if Ladybug was here to reverse whatever damage you do. But she's gone and- and we're stuck here." Adrien looked towards Marinette. "With a civilian! It's on us if she gets hurt."

Marinette made a small noise but otherwise remained silent.

Plagg finished the cheese, patting his stomach. "It was a little soggy."

Adrien narrowed his eyes, "Claws out."

The green flash erupted, and Chat Noir felt his power return. The water was up to his chest.

"You can open your eyes now." He said to Marinette. He refused to get her hurt because of him. Chat looked at the ice wall. If he cataclysmed it, the akuma could just create another wall in its place. They would be trapped and he would detransform. With his baton, he could at least use it as a respirator.

The water continued to rise. His eyes darted around as it reached his neck. Chat began to kick at the ice, summoning his power.

"Cataclysm!" The power returned and he slammed it against the ice wall. It melted, revealing a second one in its place. _No. No. No._ Chat Noir stared in shock. How many layers would he have to break through? The water was up to his mouth. It was cold on his skin.

"Chat!" Marinette called, her voice thick with worry.  
Chat Noir turned to her, his eyes wide with panic. She was still above the water, but it was rising over the counter and towards her knees.

"I- I'll get us out!" Chat promised. He would have to detransform again. But did he even have anymore cheese? He had only brought a little extra. The water began to climb over his head.

Chat Noir dove into the water, swimming towards the counter where Marinette stood. He was soaked through. His leather stuck uncomfortably to his skin. She bent down, reaching out and pulling him onto the counter. The water was still rising too fast.

"I don't-" His voice cracked. He felt so helpless. _Useless_. Marinette was relying on him. He was a superhero. He was supposed to save her.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out." Marinette soothed, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Chat gave a tight nod. Her words rose confidence in him. The water was up to their chests. He wouldn't drown in here with her. There had to be another way out. Ladybug would rescue them. She had to be recharged by now, right?

Chat Noir and Marinette began to swim up as the water carried them to the ceiling. Pretty soon, the entire room would be full of water. The air would run out. He didn't bring his magical macaroon which would give him water abilities. He was stupid. Unprepared. Ladybug probably brought her's.

They swam up until their heads brushed the ceiling. His eyes locked on Marinette's. They weren't scared. She seemed… Calm. Concentrating. She was braver than he thought.

The water ran up their necks, towards their faces. Chat angled his head upwards, taking deep breaths of air before the water reached the ceiling and the room was completely underwater. Chat whipped out his baton and pressed a button, transforming it into a respirator. He handed it to Marinette and nodded courageously. She frowned but took it, pressing it against her mouth and breathing steadily. Chat felt a sense of relief. She could breathe. His ring beeped. For now.

Chat Noir turned away from her, scanning the room. There wasn't a way out. His powers would eventually run out and they would drown. His panic filled his eyes and he turned back to Marinette. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't. He would risk everything to keep her safe.

She reached out, handing him back his respirator. Chat shook his head. She needed the oxygen more. Marinette grabbed his wrist and placed the respirator in it, giving him a stern look. He decided not to argue with that expression and brought it to his mouth.

Air swelled in his lungs, and he breathed hard and fast. He had to think. He couldn't use cataclysm to get them out. His eyes searched… Resting on the vent. The water had to come from somewhere. Perhaps there was an exit somewhere through the ventilation. It was their only option. Chat didn't want to use the respirator too long and put stress on Marinette. She was his responsibility now. He had to save her. It was his job. His duty.

Chat took a last, savoring breath through his baton respirator before handing it back to Marinette. She took it, but gave him a worried look. Chat heard his ring beep again. He pointed to the vent. She widened her eyes and nodded.

The pair swam over to it. Thankfully, they were in the kitchen and the vents were wide enough for a person to climb through. But for how long? Eventually the vents would become too small to fit through. They would become trapped-

Marinette already began to swim through. Chat blinked before quickly following after her. The vent was dark, nearly-pitch black in the murky water. Chat Noir tried moving slowly to conserve what air he had left. His shoulders brushed against the metal siding of the vent. Where were they going?

Chat Noir felt himself slowing down as his lungs began to beg for air. He stopped, grabbing his throat. His lungs began to burn. He needed air. He needed to breathe.

A hand grabbed him, and suddenly the respirator was against his mouth. He sputtered, breathing hastily at the momentary relief. Marinette was in front of him, holding the respirator to his lips with a concerned expression. It was hard to see in the black water.

Chat took deep breaths before pulling it away. Marinette gave him a long look, but he nodded again. He was okay. His ring beeped. They had three minutes. Or was it two?

Marinette put the respirator against her mouth and continued swimming in front. Chat Noir followed her, his heart still hammering. If Marinette hadn't given him the air… He didn't know what would have become of him.

They stayed like that for awhile. Swimming through the maze of dark, water-logged vents. They passed the respirator back and forth in a relaxed pattern. It became like a routine. It wasn't until Chat Noir's ring beeped for the last time did he begin to panic. Surely they would've found an exit by now? Wouldn't Ladybug have beaten the akuma by now? Wherever she was? If she was okay.

His ring was counting down the seconds. He gulped as Marinette passed back the respirator. He took it quickly and inhaled what little air he could before his transformation wore out. The flash erupted, giving the dark tunnel a bright green glow before the darkness returned. The respirator disappeared in his hands. Marinette knew he was in his civilian form. She didn't turn around to look, instead began to swim faster now. He felt adrenaline kick in. If they didn't find a way out soon…

The water was even colder without his protective suit. He couldn't even imagine how Marinette felt. They continued swimming through the darkness. Everything ached. He was exhausted. He felt tired. He felt drained. And he needed to breathe. Badly. His mouth itched to open. But he kept it clamped shut.

He was losing Marinette. She was far ahead of him. Drifting away. Into the darkness. He felt himself slow. His chest spasmed. Was this what is was like to drown? He felt something soft nuzzle his cheek. He felt his mouth open involuntarily and water flooded his mouth. Then the world became even darker as he slipped away.

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes. He was choking. Pain filled his body. His lungs hitched. Something was tugging on him. A hand was on his wrist, pulling him through the darkness. A red hand with black dots.

 _Lady… Bug…?_

The darkness reclaimed him.

* * *

Adrien turned his head and vomited. He coughed wetly, water coming up from his lungs. His eyes were screwed shut.

"Oh thank God," a voice said.

Adrien looked up. A face was hovering over his. Marinette. But her eyes were still clenched shut. They were both soaking wet.

"What-" He began to cough violently, turning his head so he wouldn't get anything on Marinette.

"I couldn't feel you behind me. The water was moving as you swam and suddenly it just stopped." Marinette looked upset, but her eyes remained closed. "I swam back for you, blindly. I felt your arm and just pulled you with me. Until we reached the roof. I kicked open the vent cover and dragged us out."  
"You held your breath all that time?" Adrien asked weakly.

Marinette bit her lip. The truth was that she transformed into Ladybug and used her own respirator to keep them alive. But he was mostly unconscious. And he didn't know that. She hadn't seen his face. She had just felt around for his mouth. Pushing the respirator against his lips and allowing him to breathe. Even though she was afraid of losing him. She couldn't look. She couldn't break that trust.

"You're…" Adrien closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Amazing."

Marinette giggled sweetly.

"I'll… Transform so you can open your eyes again." Adrien dug into his pocket, feeling a bit of cheese at the bottom. It was wet, but edible. Plagg swooped low.

"She didn't peek once." He affirmed. The kwami devoured the cheese.

"I- thank you. For saving me." Adrien said, staring at Marinette in an entirely different light. She had barely been able to string together a sentence when she was with him. And now she was dragging his unconscious body through flooded ventilation systems?

"You're welcome, Chat Noir. You deserve it. Saving Paris everyday and all that." She spoke with a light tone. Almost as if she knew something he didn't. Adrien shrugged and looked at his kwami. Plagg looked exhausted from the constant use, but the cheese seemed to re-energize the small creature enough.

"Claws out, Plagg." Adrien commanded. The leather folded over his skin. Strength poured through him. He smirked at Marinette's closed eyes. "You can open."

She carefully opened her eyes, looking at him with a mixed feeling of relief and familiarity.

Chat gently reached out, taking her small hand. He gave a dramatic bow and kissed her hand. "I owe you one, princess."

Marinette laughed and pulled her hand away. "Don't sweat it."

She tried not to stare at the way Chat Noir's wet hair dripped into his fierce green eyes. The way the water droplets were scattered across his jawline. The way his chest rose and fell from nearly drowning. Marinette blinked and tried to get a handle on herself.

"I'm going to go find Ladybug. Stay out of trouble." Chat gave her a lopsided grin.

"W-will do." Marinette managed, her cheeks burning.

Chat Noir turned and jogged towards the roof stairwell. His heart continued to beat wildly and this time it wasn't because of Ladybug.


	3. Library Tryst

Ladybug entered the room with her fists drawn. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, a reminder that she was in danger. Someone she cared about was in danger. The Agreste Manor Library was a soft room, with its tall bookshelves lining the walls. A sofa sat in front of a blazing fireplace, shadows twirling across the wooden floor. The moon glowed from the window. It felt safe. She could almost picture Adrien stretched across the couch, lackadaisical with a book in his hands, blonde hair swept to the side. No. She had to focus. The clock above the mantle revealed she was early. Would Hawkmoth truly reveal himself to her partner? Would she finally come face-to-face with the man who had terrorized her city?

She could hear his footsteps before she noticed him. Gentle footfalls right behind her. Ladybug tensed her muscles, fingers flexing to her yo-yo as she began to turn around. A hand clamped over her eyes.

"No!" A voice hissed. "Do not turn around."

Ladybug froze. She knew that voice better than anyone.

"Chat?" She called to the person behind her. She could feel him now, his chest pressed against her back. The hand covering her eyes. His… bare hand. Ladybug gasped. He wasn't transformed.

"Please, don't turn around." He spoke again, and this time his hand fell away. Ladybug blinked as the library scenery returned. She almost forgot why she was there. Her anger flared.

"You, idiot! Why didn't you tell me? What were you thinking?" Ladybug almost whirled on him, just to get her point across. There was a beat of silence, just his bated breath.

"I'm sorry." His voice was husky, almost tired sounding. Ladybug suddenly noticed he was leaning heavily against her, as if he was having trouble standing.

"Chat, transform so I can see you." Ladybug said, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

There was another pause, so thick she could feel the tension in the air. A cold pit sat in her stomach. He was breathing harder now, and his chin was suddenly resting on her shoulder. She could feel his hair brush against her cheek.

"I _can't_." Chat whispered.

"I don't understand-"

Ladybug turned around and heard his gasp of fear. But her eyes were still clamped shut. She reached out and felt for his hand. It was shaking ever so slightly, and so small without his claws. She ran her thumb over his fingers. She noticed instantly, rubbing her thumb over a spot on his finger.

"Chat, your ring…"

He stumbled and she realized he was falling forwards. Without thinking she caught him, noticing how different he felt without his leather. She could still feel his lean muscles under his dress shirt, but his skin was so smooth. Something wet was on his shirt, and Ladybug frowned wondering why Chat Noir had spilled something on himself. Unless…

"You're hurt." Ladybug murmured. Chat grunted a confirmation, trying to regain his footing. Ladybug allowed him to pull away, his breathing hard and scratchy.

"Hawkmoth took it. He told me to meet him here. I thought I could get my ring back…" Chat said. "You have to go. If he sees you here- I don't know what he'll do."

"Kitty, I'm not leaving you. Why-" So many thoughts were racing through her head. Why didn't he trust her enough?

Hands gripped her shoulders, feeling so foreign without the familiar claws adorning them. "Ladybug, please. We can't underestimate him. I don't want him to hurt you."

Ladybug scrunched her brow, "And you think I will leave you alone with him? Powerless and injured? I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. We're partners. We stick together. Whatever battle you face is mine too."

Chat went quiet. He then shifted and she could feel his breath close to her face. "Ladybug-"

"Well, well, well. Two birds… one stone." This voice was new. Cold. Malicious. Chat's hands fell away. Hawkmoth was there.

"Leave her out of this." Chat growled.

"Have you learned nothing?" Hawkmoth quipped. Ladybug couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it wasn't close enough to be a threat. "Ladybug is just as big a part of this as you are, Chat Noir." A chuckle. "Or should I say _Adrien Agreste_?"

Ladybug's eyes snapped open.


End file.
